


Collection of random pieces

by ohcecilia12



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Also sometimes my tags delete themselves for no reason so thats great too, Angst, Birdflash-if you squint, Drabbles, Fluff, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I think those are all the characters??? If I missed one I am so sorry, Jayroy-if you squint, Mom Friend Dick Grayson, Social Media, Very Bad Humour, idk either, not so much in one piece but whatever, one shots, the whole batfam is not straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12
Summary: A collection of old pieces I found on my computer and I needed to post sometime.I don't think I will ever add to this again but maybe??? I don't know, I am not that organised





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the idea behind most them was, but idk I just needed to get it out there. Some were just experiments, mostly the drabble ones and the one with Jason and Roy. But whatever, enjoy!

“So, you thought you would be able to keep this from me?”

Jason looked up, where Dick was standing. He groaned. “Go away.” He muttered. 

“But it’s so sweet!” He laughed. He leaned closer. “Go get him, Jaybird.” He whispered. 

“Shut up, only he gets to call me that.” Jason said angrily, while arranging the picnic blanket one more time. 

“Oh, is that so?” He looked up, and there was Roy, smiling. Dick grinned and said, “Nice day, boys.”, before dashing off. 

Roy sat down next to him. He turned and said with a smile on his face, “So, any plans?”

Jason grinned. “Let’s make it up as we go.”


	2. Drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love Cassandra Cain so much okay, she is my s u n s h i n e  
> This was another try for a drabble sooo I tried

The sun was shining. Small birds were chirping beside her, high up in the trees. It had been a long time since she had felt this good, and she felt a smile forming on her face. Her whole family laid beside her in the grass, for the first time in forever relaxed and quiet. No one was fighting. All of them sleepy from the warm sun rays descending on their faces. A family, as unordinary as could be, but together at last. 

Cass smiled. She could get used to this.


	3. One shot #1- Mom Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a giggly mood so don't judge me too much please lmao

Based on posts/headcanons: Dick Grayson is the Mom Friend™ and you can all fight me on this

It was a fact known in the entire Superhero world. Everyone outside of it, however, did not know. This meant it came as surprise when on a day a secretely filmed clip was shown on national TV. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“DAMN IT!”

It had just been an ordinary day when an interdimensional being decided to crash-land on Earth and raising all hell. It was a huge, slimy, green monster, with two heads and a disgusting smell. Kind of like a badly edited CGI monster, which Kid Flash being Kid Flash decided to point out. However, the banter did not last long, as the monster decided to spew fire at them, which caused Roy Harper aka Arsenal to catch on fire. Cue, the cursing.

Roy continued yelling, while Red Hood ran over to help him put the fire out. He had decided to help out, because in his words, ‘he was not a complete asshole, and besides, it’s funny to see all of you get your asses kicked.’ Yeah. Totally sweet.

The Teen Titans, Young Justice and even a few members of the Justice League were present. This, however, caused a confusion about who should lead. When the monster had spewed fire, leadership was thrown in the wind and everyone just tried to take the monster out. 

“Behind you!” yelled Kid Flash, who saw a falling piece of the building next to them nearly fall onto Red Robin. He hadn’t needed to do that, as Red Robin simply ducked to the side and avoided the debris completely. 

“We need a plan, and not from you, KF!” Nightwing’s voice rang across the battlefield, which caused several members to stop what they were doing. 

“AGREED” They heard Roy yell back. He and Red Hood had been driven into a corner and it didn’t look like they could easily get out. Wonder Woman came to the rescue with Starfire, and both were easily picked up and gotten out of the danger zone. 

Nightwing looked at the battlefield with a frown on his face. Wonder Woman and Starfire stood on the roof of a nearby building, letting Red Hood and Roy down gently. Down on the ground there was chaos; Kid Flash and Impulse were racing around the monster (dubbed ‘Shrek’ by Wally) while Flash was trying to run on top of it. Miss Martian was flying in the air, clearly looking for a weak spot. Superboy was standing underneath her, ready to defend her if necessary. The other archers, Green Arrow and Artemis, were standing on a different roof, endlessly shooting arrows at Shrek. Red Robin, Spoiler, Batgirl and Robin were standing at the edge of the field, talking loudly together and pointing towards different directions. Blue Beetle and Cyborg were shooting blasters from the air, while Beast Boy kept transforming into different animals. Donna was punching the beast somewhere behind it, while Aqualad whipped it with his water-whips. To conclude, total chaos. 

They needed a plan, and fast. He could spot civilians close by the buildings, although they had told them to stay away. Hopefully they could keeping Shrek away from the innocents. What should they do? Nothing they used seemed to work. The beast’s skin seemed to be impenetrable. Hang on. That was it! If they could find the heart they could throw a bomb or droid inside to damage that, and that would be the end. 

Nightwing jumped of his own roof, falling towards the other bats. “Red Robin!” He yelled, “I need you to scan it! Where is the heart?” Luckily, RR immediately caught on and scanned Shrek. A few seconds went by, while the beast spewed fire again. Nightwing heard yelling in the background, but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

Red Robin looked up from his holo-computer and yelled: “It’s in its right shoulders!” Right shoulder? That was a first. ‘No time to question it’, he thought, and began making his way over to the mouth of the beast. 

“Out of the way!” He roared. Luckily, no one questioned him and everyone ducked out of the way. Quickly, he pulled a little droid out of his utility belt and placed a small bomb with a big blast radius on top of it. He wired a camera on top of it, and when he had vision on his holo-computer, he shot it into the beast’s mouth. Who, unfortunately, had gotten ready to spew fire again. Nightwing’s eyes widened, but before he could duck out of the way a yellow-red blur crashed into him. 

He blinked. He was standing safely out of the way, with Kid Flash’s arm still around his waist. “Dude, watch out!” he said angrily, although Nightwing could see the worry on his face. No time to think about that, though, and he quickly looked at his screen. 

The droid had made its watch into Shrek’s body (which was a very disgusting thing to think about) and was nearly at the right shoulder. There. He spotted the heart, which was pulsating fast and was strangely enough green. Nightwing steered the droid next to it, and hit the detonation button. 

A large explosion echoed across the field. The beast had successfully been blown up. 

Whooping and cheering sounded from all sides, while Kid Flash grinned and punched Nightwing in the arm. They had done it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the heroes had joined each other on a little spot on the field. Everyone looked a bit tired, but still cheerful. Some were injured, which caused Nightwing to walk around giving bandages and to dote on them. He could still hear Kid Flash’s snickers behind and Roy’s outright laughter. Robin was tt-ing and saying that he shouldn’t worry that much, since he had only received a small bruise (go away, I’m fine! But baby bird!-). The rest of them were just smiling at the scene. 

Some civilians came up to them, carefully. They didn’t want to irritate the heroes. No one noticed the teenage girl starting to film them from her cellphone. 

“Are you all okay?” A man asked hesitantly. “That was quite a big monster.”  
“Yeah.” Donna smiled at them. “We are fine.” Robin scoffed, which caused everyone to look at him. Red Hood, who already guessed what he was going to say, started to grin.

“We are all fine,” he scowled, “But that doesn’t stop Nightwing from being a overprotective mother hen.” A beat of silence, and then- 

“Wait, Nightwing is the mom friend?” The man asked incredulously. The other civilians looked at each other with surprise written across their face, because really, Nightwing of all people? 

“Yeah, he is.” Kid Flash grinned at them. Roy was laughing in his hand, while Hood didn’t even try to hide it. Spoiler and Batgirl were smiling. Red Robin just shook his head fondly. 

“Didn’t expect that?” Beast Boy asked, with Impulse by his side jumping and down and Flash trying to hold him still. The rest was just laughing. Nightwing blushed faintly. 

“Really, I am not that bad.” He tried. The others just snorted. 

“Not that bad, he says. Yesterday, he tried to convince the Batman to stay at the cave, since he was injured by a recent fight. Batman!” Red Hood said, grinning. Starfire was snickering next to Aqualad. 

“And don’t forget the incident with Superman, trying to talk him down from going out, because ‘he needs to talk with Superboy’!” Kid Flash supplied, while wrapping an arm around Nightwing’s shoulders, who was hiding in his face in his hands. “It’s cute, don’t worry.” He cooed at him. Nightwing tried to slap him with one hand, failing miserably. 

Wonder Woman and Flash just smiled at the teens. They had known all of them since they were little and it was good to see them all happy and teasing. 

The civilians were just shocked at the display. Were these the mighty heroes that saved them?

The teenage girl couldn’t believe her luck. 

Just like Nightwing couldn’t believe his misfortune when the clip aired on national TV and he received a dozen messages of friends and teammates laughing at him. The following week, he trended on Twitter under the hashtag #NightwingMomFriend. The other heroes decided to join in on the fun and tweeted about the most hilarious and adorable times he had been a Mom. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he heard from beside where he was sitting on the couch, “They will get over it.” Kid Flash was grinning at him. 

Nightwing pouted. “You know I’ve completely lost my intimidation skills and reputation now, don’t you?” Patrol was going to be hell.

Kid Flash just laughed. Thanks, friend. 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, how are fight scenes so difficult to write???? I couldn't keep track of all the characters and their positions at a l l


	4. One Shot #2- Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in quite a strange mood when I wrote this, sad and tired and idk..... So I kind of reflected that on Jason..? I am so sorry

Honestly I have no idea where this came from??? I just started to write and this came up. Also, this is probably the least dialogue I have ever written akjhgsasdhg

 

Jason sighed. He felt like absolute shit, and he had no idea why. It wasn’t even anything physical. He just couldn’t pick himself up from the couch, even though everything inside him screamed at him to move. He was restless, but wouldn’t, couldn’t, stand up. 

He looked over at the clock at the wall. It was slowly ticking, marking the time he had sat there in the same position. 4 PM. That meant he would need to get up soon, to go get groceries so he could eat something before he left for patrol. But right at that moment, he didn’t even know if he could go patrol. 

He stared at the ceiling. He still heard the clock ticking in the background, and felt the restlessness return. He had to move. But how? Where to? He sighed again. One step at the time, he thought. 

He looked at his phone, which lay beside him. Roy, his head supplied. Maybe he could help. Okay, first step: get the phone and call Roy. He moved his hand, excruciatingly slow, and picked up the phone. The bright screen burned his eyes, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Call Roy, his mind kept screaming. He did. 

“Hello?”

The familiar voice echoed through the silent apartment. He sounded strange, as if he was outside. 

“Hey, it’s me.” Jason whispered. He didn’t have the energy to talk louder. He just wanted…. He didn’t know what he wanted. 

“Jaybird? You okay, buddy?” Roy sounded worried. That wasn’t his intention, Jason thought. He just needed someone to talk to him for a bit. Then he could get up. 

Jason didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to. How do you answer a question you don’t know the answer to yourself?

“Jay?” Great, now he sounded even more worried. He had to say something. 

“Yeah, I’m here.”

A beat of silence. Then- “What’s wrong, bud? Do you want me to come over?”

Jason thought the question over. Did he want him to come over? Maybe he could help. Or he could just look at him and tell him he looked like shit. Then he wouldn’t help, he would just walk right through the door outside and-

“Jay? Talk to me, dude.”

Roy sounded even more worried than before. Damn it, he shouldn’t have called. This would only end in a disaster. He didn’t know what to do and now he needlessly worried his friend and-

“Jay? Just sit tight, okay? I am coming over. Don’t hang up.”   
Jason let out a huff of air. Sit tight, he could do that. Had been doing exactly that for the last hour and a half actually. Not that it helped anything, but he still didn’t do anything else. And that stupid clock was still counting the seconds he was wasting. 

Roy’s voice came through the phone again. “Hey man, I don’t know what’s wrong, but I am just going to talk to you until I am there, okay? Just focus on my voice.”

Jason closed his eyes, and just listened. 

“I don’t, uh, really know what to say, but uh. Hey, you know me and the rest of Titans went out last night? We went to this club, and-”

He almost didn’t feel the time pass, he just kept listening to Roy’s voice telling him about the latest adventures of the Titans and the dogs he saw on the street and other little nothings. He kept his eyes closed, until he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He blinked his eyes open. There was Roy, standing in front of him, with a small worried smile on his face. The frown on his forehead seemed to grow the longer he looked at Jason. 

Roy reached out and put his hand against Jason’s forehead. It was cool and he closed his eyes again, taking in the cold with a small sigh of relief. Could he keep that hand there for a little longer, please?

He didn’t realise he said it out loud until he heard a small chuckle. “Yeah, Jaybird, it can stay there. You are burning up, you know that?”

Jason didn’t answer. Just breathed for a few seconds.

He heard a sigh, and then the blessedly cold hand went away. He wanted to open his eyes, but found he couldn’t. 

He heard sounds in the backgrounds, water running in the sink and the sounds of doors and cupboards opening and closing. The clock suddenly didn’t seem as loud as before. Footsteps came closer, until he felt a small dip in the couch next to him. He opened his eyes. 

Roy was sitting next to him, with a bottle of water in his hand and a blanket in the other. He draped the blanket around Jason, and then opened the bottle. “Drink.” He ordered. 

Jason was too tired to argue and took a few sips. Then he closed his eyes again. He heard a sigh. 

“You could’ve asked for help earlier, you know? I am not judging you.” He didn’t answer, just kept his eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt hands on his body, who pulled him sidewards on the couch, half on top of Roy, who adjusted the blanket until they were comfortable. The cold hand returned to his forehead. 

He sighed, and nuzzled his head deeper into Roy’s chest. He felt the vibrations of a laugh underneath his ear, and he smiled. It felt kind of funny.   
“Go to sleep, Jaybird. I’ll be there when you wake up, promise.” He felt a small kiss to his temple. He made a small noise of contentment, and relaxed in Roy’s arms. “We can talk when you wake up, okay? Just go to sleep now.”

And Jason did just that. 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk either I am so sorry


	5. The whole batfam is Gay and you can all fight me on that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this post and I just found it very funny so I wrote this crap, enjoy

Based on this post:

Commissioner Gordon: I need you all to be straight with me.  
Nightwing: *looks around the batfam* that's going to be extremely hard for everyone here.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before the Batsignal went up, it was just an ordinary night. Which meant, Jason had just pushed Tim off the building while yelling LONG LIVE THE KING! Yeah. Batman was not happy.

“What the hell were you thinking? He could have been seriously injured!” Totally not happy. 

Red Robin was fine, he had had enough time to shoot a grappling hook to the nearest building, but was a little pissed off. Still, he decided not to interfere, as Batman telling Hood off was one of life’s greatest treasures. 

“Nah, he was fine. Look at him, he is standing right there. Say you’re fine, Replacement.” 

“That is no way to talk about one of your brothers, and you know this could have turned out so much worse!”

Indeed, one of life’s greatest treasures. 

Robin stood nearby them, tt-ing while he looked at the trio. It was unsure if he was annoyed because Hood interrupted patrol or because Red Robin. Anyway, he just scowled. Spoiler and Batgirl were just taking bets on how long this would continue, whispering feverently. Nightwing just looked disappointed. 

Thankfully for Hood, the Batsignal went up and Batman let the conversation momentarily go with a “This isn’t over yet.”. Spoiler grinned, because she won the bet. Robin and Nightwing just looked at each other. 

Two minutes later, they all stood before Commissioner Gordon. He looked thoughtful. “Well,” he began, “Nice of all of you to join me with so many.”

Nightwing grinned, and Spoiler said, “Family evening.”, which was met with a confused look from Gordon. ‘Family evening’? Seriously?

“There has been a murder in fifth street. Two men and a woman. Apparently gunshots, but there is definitely more behind this. The murderer left a note.” Gordon reached into his pocket, and showed a little note. It said ‘Until next time, b(r)at.’

“Wow, creative.” Hood snorted. Red Robin just sighed, while Robin looked ready to punch him. 

Gordon looked so done and tired, that Nightwing decided to take mercy on him. “What do you want us to do?” He asked.

Gordon told them about all of the details, continuously met with witty remarks and comments from the bats. Batman looked ready to just leave and call it a night, while Gordon felt irritation since it looked like none of them were taking it serious. Well, except Nightwing. Even Batgirl had taken part in the comments, so that was a first. It appeared to be a long night. 

After the last comment of Hood (wow, he really put the fun in funeral), Gordon decided that it was enough. 

He said: “I need you all to be straight with me.” For a moment, it looked like everyone was getting serious for the first time that night. It was completely silent, and everyone appeared to be listening, finally-

A voice chirped, “Well, that's going to be extremely hard for everyone here.” Everyone turned to Nightwing, who sat there with a small smile. 

Oh my god, Gordon thought, not you too.

Red Robin snorted, while Hood barked out a laugh. Batgirl and Spoiler started to snicker and even Robin sported a small smile, while Batman looked to the sky, feeling his soul leaving his body. 

Nightwing just grinned. 

That was the moment Gordon turned around and decided to call it a night.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I had just read a bit of Heroes in Crisis I was angry and very much in denial so I wrote something to make those feelings a bit happier. This was my first drabble, I think? I tried to keep 100 words but I don't think I managed, but whatever it's still a drabble in my head


End file.
